Too Bad for You
by British-Persian Pride
Summary: I'm back from the dead! luna here, with the story i had u guys submit OCs for! please RR! enjoy!


Okaydokie! luna here! new story, with authoresses'/authors' OCs! well, most of   
  
them anyway.   
  
Megumi: Didn't you make ANY yourself??  
  
-_-;;; of course i did. i'm not stupid. i just wanted characters that people would  
  
want to read about so i asked them for them. plus, i couldn't think of any.  
  
Megumi: Then how did you think of the ones you made yourself??  
  
-_-;; don't mind her... anyway, on with the story!   
  
Megumi: She doesn't own anything except for her own stuff.   
  
Chapter 1 - New Students  
  
"Where's Mrs. Shaw? The bell rang 5 minutes ago." stated a girl with bleeched white hair with blue streaks, blue eyes, and a pair of tainted glasses. She was wearing baggy jeans, a red poloneck, and a long denim jacket.   
  
"If she doesn't come soon, I'm going to fall asleep." the red-headed majestic  
  
declared.   
  
"Attention, attention," a woman said as she came into the classroom, "STUDENTS.   
  
Alright then. Today we have a few new students today. I'll let them introduce   
  
themselves." Mrs. Shaw motioned toward the door, where the four students were   
  
standing.   
  
The girl with raven-colored hair with red tips, crimson eyes, and wearing a baggy  
  
red t-shirt, navy-blue jeans and an army hat, stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Raven   
  
LeRen. And this is my team."   
  
Kristy Pryce -a slightly short girl with shoulder-length red hair, hazel eyes,  
  
wearing faded black jeans, a black and blue tye-dye sleeveless turtleneck, and  
  
blue fingerless gloves-, Brandon Hawk -a tall boy with flaming red hair, blue eyes,   
  
wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt-, and Hikari Kazuya -a girl with   
  
waist-long black hair and sapphire colored eyes, wearing a white blouse with a   
  
blue tank top dress up to her knees, white ankle socks and black slip on her shoes--  
  
were introduced as Raven's team, Cold Fire.   
  
"Why don't you go sit at the table back behind Rika's table, Rika raise your hand," the girl with the bleached white hair raised her hand, "then we can start with today's lesson." As the four sat down, Mrs. Shaw started her lecture.   
  
Soon enough, the bell rang for lunch as the students ran out of the classroom toward   
  
the school beystadium. By then, they had all heard of the new team and the other teams   
  
around the school were anxious to challenge them.   
  
The first to challenge them were, of course, Tyson, Rei, and Max. They accepted the   
  
challenge and Kai was pulled into the match. Rei and Brandon went up first.   
  
As the two blades hit the dish, the two bladers called on their bitbeasts. From  
  
Rei's blade, Driger came, looking as confident as ever, and from Brandon's black  
  
and red blade came a large black cat with pure red eyes and wings of fire. "EmberFae!  
  
Eternal Flames!"   
  
"Driger! Tiger Claw!"   
  
The two blades came at eachother, Brandon's in flames, the impact sent both blades   
  
out of the dish.  
  
"It's a tie!"   
  
The next match was between Tyson and Raven. "3..2..1..Let It Rip!" Tyson called and  
  
Dragoon and started his attack as soon as his blade hit the dish. "Phantom Hurricane!"  
  
As Dragoon's storm brewed, Raven's metallic blue blade spun unfased.   
  
"Go Gailin! Mist!" From Raven's blade, a blood-red wolf with huge fangs as of the fangs   
  
of a saber-cat. But it was only seen a moment, for clouds of mist engulfed the dish.  
  
"What the..?! Where'd they go!?!" Tyson screamed in a panic, since he could not see his   
  
Dragoon or the opposing blade.  
  
"Now, Black Arrows!" Black lightning shone through the mist and charged down into the dish.   
  
When the mist cleared, the metallic blue blade was still spinning as if nothing had happened,   
  
but the silver blade had stopped and looked as if it had just sat down on the electric chair.   
  
"And the winner is.. Ravven LeRen..." Max said unbelievingly. He couldn't understand how   
  
his friend, the world champion, could be defeated so easily and by someone they had met   
  
only ealier that very day. "Hey Kai... why don't you go next?"  
  
Kai sighed and stepped up to the dish. Kristy Pryce came up to the dish and got her blade   
  
ready.  
  
"1..2..3... Let It Rip!" the croud chanted in unison.   
  
The two blades, one blue and one sapphire, landing in the bowl and the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang. The blades returned to their owners and the crowd dispersed as the student went to their fith period class.   
  
Kai went with the red heads Tala and Johnny toward the locker rooms for PE.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
there . done. hehehe... kinda short...kinda boring....   
  
i'll try to get one in every 1 to 2 weeks. if i dont get 1 in when i'm supposed to, i'll post 2 chappies or i'll make it extra long.   
  
megumi: if u have any questions, email her at icequeen534@netscape.net 


End file.
